


Normal Life

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e20 Dead Man's Blood, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: John hopes his boys can live a normal life after they defeat the demon that killed Mary.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 2





	Normal Life

John’s glad to be back with his boys and wants the demon to die a painful death but it’s like a clock is ticking, and he can’t figure out why. He also desperately wants them both to have a normal life when this is over - that’s something they both deserve after the hell they’ve lived through since Mary died. They deserve to be happy after everything they’ve been through.

If he dies killing this demon like he expects, then so be it. Maybe he’ll finally be reunited with the love of his life and they can be at peace together.


End file.
